Aliens and Anthropology
by MillionMoments
Summary: BonesStargate Atlantis crossover. Zack Addy isn't in Iraq, he's in another galaxy.
1. Cover Story

Title: Anthropology and Aliens

Rating: PG

Category: Bones/Stargate Atlantis crossover. Zack Addy. Diary. Spoilers for Bones season 2 finale. AU.

Summary: Zack Addy isn't in Iraq, he's in another galaxy.

A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHY!! I had the idea for this when I was trying to come with an ending for "Past in the Present" a short SG-1/Bones crossover. You don't need to read that to understand this though. Each chapter will probably be quiet short. Ignore any sciency rambly bits you don't understand :p

Chapter 1: Cover Story

I feel that there is an 80 probability - despite my knowledge of encryption - that if I should ever finish this task and be released from my duty, this journal will be discovered and destroyed for security reasons. However conservative estimates of my chance of survival are currently only at 40 and so I may as well write this for my own perusal and enjoyment whilst I can.

I feel that Iraq is a good cover story. It to is remote, dangerous and would not provide much opportunity to pop home for a visit. Communication is probably as difficult between remote regions of Iraq and Michigan as it is between the Pegasus galaxy and home. I have considered the fact that on those rare visits home they have promised me, they might smear me with fake tan. It seems logical to give me the appearance of a man who has been living in harsh conditions in the Middle East rather than in a city floating on an alien ocean in another galaxy. Perhaps I should grow my hair again.

I am currently in my quarters aboard the Daedalus avoiding having a blood test that will apparently determine if I have a gene that allows me to operate certain kinds of Ancient technology. I believe they are deliberately using simple terminology when they say gene, perhaps for the sake of the military personnel who, though very good at shooting things, have thus far not proved very stimulating in conversation. An exception to this rule would be Lt. Colonel Carter who I met at the SGC, whom I believe has an IQ comparable to mine, and much better social skills. Returning to the issue of the genetic test, to say that one has an entire extra gene possessed by the Ancients but not other humans implies that one must be a direct descendent of the Ancients. If Ancients did interbreed with humans when they both inhabited the Earth and managed to break the biological species barrier and produce fertile offspring that it is my belief that said gene would be much more common. I believe they are actually talking about a random mutation in an allele of a gene that all humans posses, most likely a transcription factor.

There is a large pile of files here for me to read, and hopefully one of them will contain the answers I seek on the subject matter. Hopefully after I have finished them tomorrow I will have the opportunity to examine more closely the engines of the ship, as well as its shield generators. I have been promised the chance to use my engineering skills as well as my main role as a biological anthropologist, as long as somebody called Dr. Rodney McKay judges I won't blow us all up.


	2. The Others

A/N: I have lost my Zack voice a litte here but hopefully it'll be back soon!

The Others

I know that if the reality of the Stargate project, the Atlantis expedition and Earth's fleet of intergalactic space ships were ever to be revealed to the public within his lifetime, Hodgins would wear a smug grin on his face until the day he died. He was certainly right about the Government of the United States hiding things from its citizens; however I am currently in agreement with the leaders of these projects, that the world is not quite ready to be told aliens exist. We can't even make peace among our own nations, let alone other species.

It should be noted that in all the years I spent at the Jeffersonian, I never heard any conspiracies of Hodgins surrounding the Stargate project even though apparently it is discussed in some of the forums he tends to frequent. Thus if it does come out and he becomes unbearably smug, I will be able to point out he never theorised anything along these lines.

Whilst reading past reports on alien physiology, mostly conducted at the SGC, it has come to my attention that Dr. Brennan has done some work for the project as well. This explains why she was always so much more tolerant of Hodgins and his theories than the rest of us. It seems likely that she was offered this position on the expedition before I was but for some reason turned it down. Though Angela would maintain the signs were there before, to me this is the first real piece of evidence that there may be something more going on between Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth than just a normal working relationship. It was logical for her not to go away with Agent Sullivan; she would have to give up her work which she is obviously passionate about. However to turn down such an exciting opportunity as this must indicate that there was something on Earth she was not willing to give up, and this may be Booth.

I wonder if Dr. Brennan will realise that I am not actually in Iraq. If my presumption about her turning this offer down is correct, then it is more than likely that she will realise I was offered the position. I'm sure she'll find a way of letting me know without breaking any non-disclosure agreements.

I have now been on Atlantis for 3 days, away from Earth for 2 weeks and 3 days, and I am finding myself thinking about those I know at the Jeffersonian quite often, which explains why they have dominated this entry instead of details of my orientation in the city. I often find myself thinking about what they would think if they knew where I was, and what they do think about me being supposedly in Iraq. I hope that Hodgins is not angry with me for going. I should imagine that Dr. Saroyan is encouraging Dr. Brennan to get a new grad student, which is probably a good idea as there are many people who could benefit from her knowledge. Angela, who displays extreme maternal tendencies towards all of us, I imagine to be fretting for my safety. I am hoping that Booth is trying to provide some comfort for them by telling them I'll be well looked after or something, that is, if he has noticed I am gone. Handing him the letter and asking him to explain to everyone should have made that last point mute though.


	3. My First Wraith

My first Wraith

Yesterday Dr. Carson Beckett, who is head of medicine on the expedition, presented me with my first ever wraith skeleton. The flesh had been boiled off, unfortunately before I came to Atlantis, as I think I may have had a little more success – there was some degradation to the bones. However they were in a perfectly adequate condition for me able to perform the task I was given, which was basically an anthropological examination of the bones in order to glean as much information as I could.

I found the skeleton to be remarkably similar to that of the human primates, with a few key differences. Bones appeared to be much denser and thicker than those of humans, ribs almost fused together to look more like a breast plate than a set of ribs. I should imagine that this also makes them harder to kill in addition to their ability to kill. The bones, apart from growth, also showed no signs of ageing or even normal ware – as if the individual had spent their lifetime completely in stasis rather than plundering the galaxy.

Based on these observations in my report I suggested that the Wraith be classified taxonomically as _Homo wraith. _However I was asked to remove this from my report. I did think that this was due to a form of speciesism – we _Homo sapiens _not wishing to associate ourselves in anyway with a species that is so destructive (and at the same time showing how we refuse to acknowledge our own somewhat destructive nature). I felt that this was ridiculous as biologically the Wraith are related to our species, all the taxonomic markers are there whether we actually classify them as belonging to the same genus as us or not.

As I felt so strongly about the matter I went to see the head of the expedition, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I shall take this opportunity to comment on how admirably she does her job, and despite her obvious busyness, will still find time to see any member of her expedition. When I explained my feelings to Dr. Weir she told me that she agreed with me completely, but speciesism had not been the reason for refraining from linelean classification of the Wraith. Apparently she felt the immaturity of some of the members of the expedition would mean they would never stop giggling at _Homo wraith. _I told her I didn't know what that meant, but assured the decision had been made for logical reasons went on my way.


	4. Fallen

Warning: Contains Spoilers for Stargate Atlantis episode "Sunday".

Today I discovered that the real difference between working here on Atlantis and at the Jeffersonian is not aliens, not the top secret stuff, but the fact that I have to identify remains of people that I have known. Whether it was just because I passed them in the corridors or ate lunch with them nearly everyday – when human remains are brought to me professional detachment seems like a dream, and I wonder how I ever achieved it in the past.

Today I was tasked with sorting through the remains of several victims who had been involved in an explosion. These included somebody I was forming a friendship with since we both worked on Wraith physiology, Dr. Carson Beckett. I have never felt under more scrutiny in my life – I may have been alone in the examination room but I felt like the entire expedition was watching me. I haven't felt so afraid of making a mistake since my thesis defence.

Eventually I carefully separated and reconstructed what remained of the two men: Dr. Beckett and Sgt. Thurston. I worked non-stop for 48 hours making sure each victim was as complete as possible, and I was sure every bone was with the correct person. I would of course done this at the Jeffersonian, under far greater scrutiny, but now it felt more important than just for forensic reasons.

When I was told what had caused the explosion, I had been incredulous. An exploding tumour seems like a ridiculous way to die even if its removal saved another man's life. I think such thoughts set me apart from many members of the expedition – my sense of self preservation is still firmly in place. Even Dr. McKay, who is often very vocal about are imminent doom, would risk and probably sacrifice his life for other members of the expedition.

I have not been tested in such a manor yet, and it is quiet possible that until the city next comes under attack I won't be. Even then they tend to quickly evacuate personnel such as myself who have no kind of military or scientific usefulness in combat situations. When facing a Wraith I can hardly analyse their skeleton to death.

I should really learn how to shoot.


End file.
